


Force Ribbons

by Ravenwhite89



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-17 23:29:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5889307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenwhite89/pseuds/Ravenwhite89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>super cute fluff for our evil space boyfriends. Ren is totally the sassy girlfriend in this relationship and you can't tell me he's not :P I decided to add some smut because I can't help it. skip chapter 2 if you dont want it ;P but I know you do you my thirsty trash family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter one

It is evening and General Hux is sitting in his office reviewing details of recent missions and orders. He puts the files down and leans back in his chair, reaching into his pocket he pulls out his cigarette box. As he's about to light his first cigarette of the evening Kylo Ren walks in the room. 

"Hux" he says from under his mask. 

The general sighs lighting his cigarette answers him "Yes Ren?"

"You do know tomorrow's date correct?" He tilts his head as he stops in front of his desk. 

"Um no why? Damn. What is it? I have been so busy going through all this information I lost track." He says as he takes a long drag on the smoke and checks the date in his screen. 

Exhaling a large gray cloud he realized what the date was. "Oh" 

"So it's an oh is it?" Ren says in an aggravated tone. He unclicks his mask and pulls it off, dropped it with a loud thud on Hux's desk. 

"Well it appears to be 3 years tomorrow, is that correct Ren?" Hux said looking up at him. 

Ren crosses his arms and smirks "Yes, I was wondering if you were planning on doing something but since you forgot I guess I have my answer." 

"I'm sorry Kylo." Hux takes another deep drag and motions for Ren to come over. 

Hux pushes his chair out and away from the desk as Kylo walks over and sits where Hux's paperwork is. "I wanted to do something... different this year Brendol. Come to the nearby system with me?" He asks with a smile. 

"Where are we going?" He asks curiously.

"That's part of the surprise." He laughs as he leans in to kiss Hux on the forehead. "You may actually enjoy it."

Hux scoffs and waves him away to finish his work for the day. "I'll meet you in my quarters tonight. How long will we be gone?" 

"Just the one day, maybe the night. Depends on how everything goes." Ren shrugs as he picks his helmet up and clicks it back on. 

"Fine. But you will not wear that bucket if we spend the night." He responded with a grin. 

Ren nods and leaves the office. Hux ashes his cigarette into the glass tray on his desk "3 years with this idiot. I wonder what he has in mind this year. Anything would be better than spending another day on this star destroyer right now." He thinks to himself. 

Late evening comes, Hux finishes his paperwork for the day and leaves his office. Strolling down the darkened corridors of his star ship he begins to think about Ren. Wondering how he and the incredibly irresponsible and chaotic man ended up like this together. It has definitely been an interesting few years together. Reaching his quarters he goes inside to find Ren shirtless and stretched out on the bed, tumbled in between the sheets asleep. With a smile he takes off his great coat and hangs it up in his closet. He silently undresses and puts on a pair of sleep pants, turning off the lights he walks over to his sleeping Knight. Hux climbs under the sheets and gently curls up next to Ren, putting his arm around him he feels Ren breathing. Burring his face in Rens long dark hair he takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. 

“Goodnight Ren.” He says as he falls asleep.


	2. chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shower time Ren? I don't write a lot of smut so I hope you enjoy

The morning comes and Hux wakes to find himself in bed alone, the lights were on dim and he was cold. He stretches his arms up and yawn, pushing himself up from the covers. Opening his eyes and trying to adjust to the dark light he could see Ren’s dark form across the room sitting on the ground. 

Hux Smiled “Good morning Ren” 

“Good morning Brendol, get dressed.” He responded.

“What about you?” Hux looked at him sitting on the floor in only his sleeping pants.

“I will. I must meditate first. The dreams came back last night.” He said with hesitation in his voice. 

“Oh, ok well I am going to start by getting a shower, care to join me?” Hux asks with a hopeful tone in his voice. 

Ren turns to face his eager lover “Well, you cannot wait until we are off the ship can you?” 

“I can.” He scoffs as he stands from the bed. 

Ren smirks a smile and turns his body around to better see Hux.

“I merely thought it may help you relax this morning. The dreams must not have been as bad as they were, you didn’t wake me at all last night.” Hux said.

Ren pushes himself off the ground and stares at Hux, “No it wasn’t as bad, I just want to make sure I have them under control before it does.”

“That is reasonable at least. Well what do we need to bring with us and when do we depart, I still have a few things I need to take care of before I can actually go off ship.” He asks Ren. 

Ren smiles

Hux asks “What Ren?”

He raises an eyebrow at the half naked Ginger. “Why are you looking at me like t…” Hux asks and before he can finish his question Ren raises his hand as he approaches him then in a flash Hux realizes that his sleep pants and shorts have been pulled down by an invisible force. Ren pushes him back down to the bed and separates Hux’s legs, pressing his in between. Rens body is draped over his own held up by his strong arms, their faces just far enough apart to let his long loose black curls dance around Hux’s face. Hux lets out a subtle gasp as he looks into Rens dark brown eyes. 

“I can see what you are thinking about Brendol.” He says in a slight chuckle 

“Rude.” He smirks back at the man pinning him to the bed.

“I thought you needed to meditate Ren.” He says

“Yes well, I can meditate on the shuttle later.” Ren says as he leans in to kiss Hux’s pale lips.

Pulling up from the bed, he unties the bow in his sleep pants and lets them fall to the ground. Hux just lays there watching the tall man slip out of his pants then his undershorts. Ren leans back down, hands on either side of Hux and kisses his neck. Hux reaches his hands to Rens shoulders and pulls him close to him. 

“Well then my General, how about that shower now?” he whispers into his wanting lovers ear.  
Hux nods and Ren helps him up from the bed as they make their way to the shower. Hux turns it on and both men step inside, the first few seconds were cold as the water rushed down their bodies. Both of them shivered of the cold and smiled at each other, Ren moved in closer to his cold lover and wrapped his arms around him. Hux grabs Ren by the hips and pushes him against the wall as the water turns to the perfect warmth trickling down in between their close bodies. Ren Smiles and moves in to start kissing his ginger gently on the neck, Hux’s body moves with every kiss. Reaching down, Hux’s fingers curled around Rens length, making him let out a quite moan as he begins to nibble at the gingers pale neck. Slowly moving his hand up and down the shaft, thumb swiping over the head gently. Ren bucked into his touch wanting more. With every motion Ren started to bite him harder, moving his hand up to take hold of Hux’s throat as the other hand slides down Huxs slick body to his thickness. Ren stops biting him and pulls his head back from the now bitten neck and grabs hold tightly. When Ren presses hard on Hux’s neck he lets out a quiet gasp and tilts his head up into the running stream of water. Hux uses his other free hand to dig into Ren’s shoulder, clawing as he moves his other hand faster around Ren’s hardness. 

“Is that all you’ve got right now Ren?” he taunts him in between breaths.

Ren smiles and squeezes his throat harder until he can hear him making a louder gasp of pleasure as the sound escapes his lips as he moves faster and harder over Hux’s length. With that Hux motions faster and harder around Rens until he can feel his lovers body tense up and  
Ren lets out a loud moan.

“Yes… hgn… Hux… I…” and with that he comes on his hand and it quickly washes away in the water cascading onto them. 

“Ren…just a little ahh…” he gasps with a smile as he feels himself release at that moment as well.

Releasing his grip on Hux’s throat now, Hux pulls away and takes a deep breath, looking at his lover leaning against the shower wall for support. Ren stares back inhaling a long breath, a smile creeps over his face and he pulls himself up and near Hux again. Ren picks up the soap bottle and aims a bit in his hands, lathering them up. 

“Well Hux, let's wash up now shall we?” he says as he tilts his head with a smirk on his face.


End file.
